The Prom
by JNCV Forever
Summary: The gang are juniors and prom is coming up. See the drama flow. JC SL CE RATED M for later chapters for readers 18 up :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, just his first and middle name :P

A/N: Hey everybody I'm starting this new story that took me back to my prom days. Anyways everybody here is in 11th grade junior year and the story WILL get better by every chapter and if you are going to review please don't give flames or bad remarks thank you. :)

- JNCV Forever

**Ch.1**

**PROMotion**

"Our story takes place in Lindbergh High School, where our favorite teens are studing in their class togeather." BRRAAAKKK, Ms. Fowl cried. "Now students your tests will be graded at the end of this week."

Most of the students moaned and whined except Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby. Carl and Sheen both know that they didn't do all that great. "Then all of the sudden, Principal Willoughby came in."

"Good news students, your first ever prom is coming up at the end of this week and I have chosen who will be prom director for the dance." As the students awaited on who will be the director, Cindy couldn't help but notice that Libby was crossing her fingers and praying for her name to be said.

"Our new director is Miss. Libby Folfax, Principal Willoughby announced." And with that Libby let out a HUGE girlly squell. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Oh my god thank you thank you thank you, Libby said with amusment. "Libbs calm down your embarassing your self, Cindy said to her friend."

Libby sat back down, in her chair and Principal Willoughby took his leave. 15 mins later, the Bell rang for the end of the school day. Cindy was at her locker getting her things when she heard Libby behind her.

"So girl who do you think is going to ask you out?" Libby questioned. Well I hope Nick does, Cindy said. Girl, you know that Nick has like 100 girls to choose from, he'll probably ask, Brittany or Samantha or other random girl out. Libby said. "Well then who do you think will probably ask me then?" Cindy asked. Then Libby looked over to where Jimmy was 20 lockers down, and Cindy's eyes followed. NO that's not going to happen Libby, even if nerdtron asks me there is no way I'm going to say yes. Cindy said.

Then all of the sudden Jimmy came up and said. Hey Cindy you wanna go to the Prom? OH GOD YES! - I mean sure, Cindy said with heart filled eyes. Ok I'll pick you up saturday then, see ya. Jimmy said as he took his leave. Cindy still looking at him with gaga eyes finally snapped out of it and turned around to Libby to see her big smirk with her I told you so face.

Ugh, your right ok. Cindy said with a shade of embarrasment red on her cheeks. The girls left school only to see Carl waiting for them.

"Oh hey Carl whats up? Cindy said as the girls stood in front of him. Well I got a request for you Libby, sence you're our new director and all. Carl said. Sure Carl, how may I help? Libby asked. Well you see I was wondering if you could see if Elkie would except me as a date to the prom, I would ask her myself but I'm to scared. Carl said. Carl you got to ask her yourself even if you are scared of asking, because that shows that you are brave enough to stand up for your self and even if she doesn't want to go with you the worst she can say is no. Libby said. Your right, I'll try and see. Carl said. Then he left.

"Boy you are really taking this Director this seriously, huh?" Cindy said. Well this is what I wanted to do ever sence we first entered high school. Libby said.

To me this is my promotion.

A/N: I know this was a little short, but i promise to make then next chapter bigger. Anyways no flames when reviewing please. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Young Love**

The next day Cindy and Libby are hanging out in Cindy's room. Libby was sending out e-mails to the volunteers on her laptop, and Cindy is going through her closet for a dress.

"Ugh, LIBBY you're supposed to help me find the right dress for prom, Cindy complained as she threw dress opon dress on the floor."

"Girl, you know I can't do two things at once, I'm trying to get these e-mails out before tonight. Besides how in the world am I going to help you with a dress, when I don't know what Jimmy likes?"

Cindy slightly blushed at that last remark.

"Well I'm not asking frankin head what he likes, he'll probably just laugh and think I've gone off the deep end or something."

Libby just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I still think he'll love you no matter what you wear, after all he is your boyfriend." Libby joked.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Cindy screamed with red filled face of embarrassment.

Libby just chuckled as she went back to her computer.

About a hour later that evening, Libby's mom drove up to Cindy's driveway and honked her horn telling Libby that it's time to go.

"See you at school tomorrow, Libby said."

"See ya, Cindy said."

As Cindy watched Libby leave out her window, she could help but look off toward Jimmy's house.

"_After all he is your boyfriend" _ Libby's words rang through her head like crazy.

"Hmm, maybe Neutron likes me the same way I like him. After all he did ask me to the dance. But how will I know for sure? Cindy said."

Then all of the sudden she hatched a plan that would tell her everything that she wants to know.

_x_

The next morning Jimmy got up and hit his usual alarm clock that woke him.

"Good morning Goddard, Jimmy said to his robotic dog as he got out of bed and ready for the day."

As Jimmy went down the stairs for breakfast, his mother was there with the morning mail.

"Good morning Jimmy, I got breakfast ready and I got a letter from the school. Ms. Neutron said."

" A letter? For what? Jimmy asked."

"Well apparently you have ordered some prom tickets, Ms. Neutron said with a smerk on her face."

Jimmy immediately got a blush creeping on his face.

"Oh uhh- thats nothing, Jimmy stuttered as he quickly grabbed the tickets out of his mother's hand."

knew that he didn't want to discuss the topic, and dismissed it.

"Gee look at the time I better get to school, as Jimmy quickly left the house a half an hour early."

At school things were relitivly quick. School ended at the normal time, but it seemed to be a short day.

When Jimmy was at his locker to get his things to take home, it hit him. Cindy wasn't here at all. Jimmy just dismissed it as she was probably sick or something.

Little did our boy geinus know Cindy was gathing info about him on her so called "Sick day off".

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N:** Hey everybody, sooooooo sorry that I didn't update this story like I said I was, but I had aLOT of things that happened recently and I really wasn't in the right mood for writing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I'll (try) to update the next chapter (hopefully) soon. RR and no flames please. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Sick day off**

Meanwhile at Jimmy's lab...

Cindy POV:

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this." Cindy said out loud to no one in particular as she tried to break into Jimmy's lab.

While Cindy was trying to get in, someone walked up behind her.

"Mmhm just what I thought, you fake sick for a day off to get into your boyfriend's little club house just to find out if he likes you or not." Libby said behind Cindy.

Cindy jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly turned around.

"LIBBY! I-I thought you were at school?" Cindy nervously said.

"Well I was, but I got a half day because of the prom music needed some more funky jams and Principal Willoughby let me go home early to get the cds." Libby said.

"But why are you here?" Cindy asked.

"I could ask you the same question even though we both know the anwser, but I came to find you girl for some of your cds. But I noticed you were not home, then I saw you from acrossed the street trying to get into Jimmy's lab." Libby said.

"I have to know Libbs, Jimmy is all I think about any more. I can't get that fudged headed, idiotic, stupid looking, dweeb of a guy out of my head." Cindy said.

"Umm, first off you just called Jimmy Jimmy again, and second you don't need to break in his lab to find out if he likes you girl. Just ask him and you'll know." Libby said.

"It's not that simple Libbs, I've known Neutron for 7 years. We have fought and competed against each other like rivals should, but now for the first real time in my life I think I'm...I'm.."

"Falling for him? Libby said."

Then out of know where Cindy started crying and ran to hug Libby.

"I don't know what to do any more Libby." Cindy said while still crying.

"Hey hey it'll be alright Cin, you know I'm here for you. Whatever you need I can help, Libby said while holding on to her friend."

After a few more moments of Cindy's sobbing she calmed down and collected herself.

"Thanks Libbs, It's nice to know I got a great friend like you." Cindy said.

"It's no problem Cin and don't worry about Jimmy, if he does like you he'll tell you." Libby said.

Cindy just nodded as they both walked away from the lab. But just as they walked past Jimmy's front lawn and on to the pathement of the road, she saw Jimmy walking up.

"Ummm... What were you two doing?" Jimmy questioned.

"What is it to yo-" Cindy was cut off by Libby puttin her hand on her friends mouth.

"Cindy here wants to talk to you about something and I'm gonna leave, so that you two get some time alone." Libby said, as she left Jimmy and Cindy alone, as she went home.

Jimmy then turned his head to face Cindy.

"So... what do you need to talk about?" Jimmy asked.

"Ummm... I.. I don't..." Cindy stutered.

"It's ok Cindy you can-" Jimmy stopped when Cindy flung herself at him knocking him down and kissing him as hard as she could.

When she broke she looked down on Jimmy, who's head is mixed with alot of emotions.

"Ummm... Cindy, did we... just kissed?" Jimmy asked dazed and confused.

"YES Neutron, we kissed and you are takin me to the prom as your girlfriend and you and I are going to have the best time of our lives. You got that? Cindy said.

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled. "You had to say it out loud, huh?" Jimmy said.

Now Cindy was confused.

"Cindy you didn't have to fake sick to find out if I liked you. You could of just asked." Jimmy said with a smile.

Cindy heard those same words from Libby. She could of just asked him.

"So... what now?" Cindy asked.

"Well like you said, I'm going to take you to the prom and we are going to have a great time." Jimmy said.

"So... are you now my boyfriend?" Cindy asked.

"Only if you want me to." Jimmy said.

Cindy's eyes watered up with tears of joy and kissed him agian.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Yay another chapter down, and another coming asap. Hoped you all liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be when prom starts. BE WARNED THIS IS DEFINATLY A RATED "M" CHAPTER. So anybody under age should not read. Thanks again. R&R and no flames. thanks bye.


End file.
